rainbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed Star Master
Not to be confused with the mascot. '' ' (Mielyn Johnson) '''is a channel on Youtube and a Google Plus account. The episodes of Rainbirds can be found there. Description Current "Welcome to my birdy world, where you can watch Rainbirds! Season 2 have some surprises and more enemies. Make sure you see Triangle One on some of my videos, old or new. Plush from the Past: Plush Star Master and I have decided to unlisted some plush videos leaving some of our favorites on this channel. Don't worry, the playlists of those unlisted video are still present. Rainbirds Plays: Watch how the Rainbirds plays games! This channel also have bonuses, YTPs, some 4th wall breaks and more! My MLP Gameloft Friend Code: 9f4e761 (My name should be Sapphire Night with a Spike icon) P.S. I have Autism so be nice in the comments of my videos." Former "Welcome to my birdy world, where you can watch Rainbirds! Need time for some plush videos of Angry Birds? Watch Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Adventure or Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Extras. This channel also have remixes, YTPs, some 4th wall breaks and more!" History Star Master started out as Gumballbunny on Dailymotion in late 2012. She later moved to a different channel named Gumballfan67 where she made The Gumballbunny Network group (now a playlist) and The Gumballbunny Show in 2013. Gumballbunny did came to Youtube in 2012 until she got her channel deleted in early 2013 due to having three copyright strikes. She later came back as Gumballfan67 in March 2013. The Youtube and Dailymotion channels are going gone until Summer 2013 where Gumballfan67 laptop's charger got broken. She did continue with the videos by iPad. Gumballfan67 in both Youtube and Dailymotion did end in late 2013 possibly to avoid getting a third copyright strike. Gumballfan67 moved into another channel named Mielyn Johnson on New Year's Eve 2013. Mielyn Johnson started a plush series named Angry Birds Plush Adventures (Now Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Adventures) in 2014 starting with Party Bubbles. In late 2014, Mielyn Johnson changed her channel name to Star Gumball however her real name is still used on Google Plus and the comments section. Star Gumball did do some Perry The Bird videos in 2014 and 2015. Star Gumball ended ABCAAs to start Rainbirds in 2016. Starting 2017, Star Gumball's username changed into Star Master the Rainbirds Leader due to The Amazing World of Gumball's ending at Season 6. In Mid-2017, Star Master merged Star Gumball Extras and Rainbirds Plays into her main one and resulting in a username changed to Mixed Star Master. The Copyright Videos Removal On May 30, 2017, Mixed Star Master has gotten another copyright strike on two of her videos. Instead of going on another copyright video hiatus, she decided to privated all videos with a copyright claim on them. As of this, she no longer uploading Ranbirdness, YTPs, and Music Video on Youtube. However, she said that she will reupload them on a different website and probably upload more in at website in the future. Projects Current *Rainbirds (Series; Season 2 is currently running) *Rainbirds Parodies (Recent: Be Your Own You) *Triangle One Run (Recent: 4th Wall ) On Hold *Angry Birds Epic Plush Verison (Recent: Episode 1; Probably Cancelled) *YTPs/Edited (Recent: YTP The Wattersons Ruin Christmas and Has to Made Up Starmas; also removed due to copyright reasons) *Music Videos (Recent: Regular Show Tik Tok (Clean and Original); some got removed due to copyright reasons) *Ranbirdness (Recent: Ranbirdness 2; the first got removed due to copyright reasons) Ended/Cancelled *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Adventures (Ended at three seasons) *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Shorts (Ended at five shorts) *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Movie (Ended at five parts) *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Movie 2: When Enemies Attack! (Ended at five parts) *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Extras (Ended at seven episodes) *Angry Birds Starla's Amazing Adventures (Cancelled at one episode due to Angry Birds Stella discontinution) *Perry the Crossover Bird (Cancelled at some point in 2014) *Regular Show Kills Red (Original in 2014, Remade in 2015/2016; Original ended at four parts, Remade ended at three parts; also the remade verison removed due to copyright reasons) Part Of *Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Ideas (Part of Plush Star Master; Extras appears on this channel, Currently at two episodes) Removed From Youtube These videos are either removed by a copyright company or got privated by the creator *Sparta Remixes (Recent: Gumball: You Just Couldn't Keep Your Mouth Shut V2; Cancelled due to negative comments and dislikes on those videos; also removed due to copyright reasons) Channels Star Master has a total of eight channels on Youtube. (four actived, one deactived, one removed) Active *Mixed Star Master (main channel) *Plush Star Master (plush channel) *Ponifed Star Master (pony channel) *Mysterious Bird (alternative channel) Merged *Star Gumball Extras (second channel, merged with Star Master the Rainbirds Leader) *Rainbirds Plays (gaming channel, merged with Star Master the Rainbirds Leader) Deactived *Gumballfan67 (2013 channel; deactived due to her moving to Mixed Star Master) Removed *Gumballbunny (2012-2013 channel; removed due to her uploading full episodes on there) Trivia *While the channel was created on December 31st, 2013, the channel didn't upload videos until January 20th, 2014. *Star Master has gotten two copyright strikes at different dates, the first has expired while the second is going to expire in three months *Both of Star Master's mascots are part bunny; Gumballbunny was part bunny part cat and Star Master is part bunny part crow. *While Star Gumball has changed her username, her custom link remains the same. Links *https://www.youtube.com/c/StarGumball